


Farm

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Episode: s02e10 The End of Something, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Nostalgia, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: While on the way to save Harlan, Vanya thinks about the moments in two different farms and the difference between each oneInspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 6 - Farm
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Siblings, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: TUActober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 11





	Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so happy with the final result of this, but I still hope everybody can enjoy it!

She couldn’t believe what was happening. That was what felt like, getting support from her siblings? Vanya felt so appreciated when Klaus said he would go with her to help Harlan and then Allison and Diego came along, followed by Five and finally Luther. Is this how it feels like to belong somewhere? How to actually be part of something?

As she was driving to Sissy’s farm, she recalled when their father took them to a farm when they were kids. Of course, it was all for their training and to develop their powers, but for some reason, he also let her go with the others. She spent all the time locked up in one of the rooms, practicing the violin though. She hardly saw her siblings in the days they stayed there, but she couldn’t avoid noticing the little cuts on their faces when they were having their meals together. She wondered what exactly was happening in those training sessions, because she never recalled seeing all of them so tired and with dark circles around their eyes back home.

As far as she could remember, they stayed there for almost one week and in one of the last days she had a chance to sneak out of her room and take a look around while trying to avoid their father at all costs. He wouldn’t like to see her around, but he was too busy seeing how much weight Luther could lift or how much Diego had improved at throwing knives. 

There wasn’t much to see or do around there. She walked out of the house, always looking over her shoulder almost as if waiting for Reginald’s scream at her for not practicing the violin, but there wasn’t anybody there. She walked over to the balcony and saw it was a nice morning, only a few clouds in the sky. Vanya always enjoyed looking at the sky whenever she could, the sense of freedom was something she could only imagine what actually was like. It was something she never felt that could actually belong to her while living in that house, only loneliness made part of her life. Thinking about this now, it only made sense why she enjoyed so much to live with Sissy in that farm all these past few weeks. It made her feel free, even if she didn’t know exactly the reason.

“Vanny? Are you ok?”, Klaus said from the backseat. Of course, she forgot how much he could read people.

“Yes, I’m ok”, she said with a reassuring voice. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that they already arrived at Sissy’s. 

“This is it then, huh?”, Five said turning in his seat to look at others.

They saw snow surrounding the barn and Vanya realized how the sky was so different from the memory she had some minutes ago while driving. The sky here was so hazy and it was impossible to see the sun because of the clouds, even though it was still the middle of the afternoon. Nevertheless, she didn’t care. While the sky from that farm in her childhood was so blue and beautiful, she was too alone to actually appreciate it. Now, having her siblings by her side and knowing they were ready to help her, she knew she was finally feeling complete. 

“Shall we go?”, Allison said while opening the door and stepping out of the car followed by the others. 

Vanya took a second longer to process what was happening before leaving the car to join her siblings. After all those years, Vanya finally understood. Yes, this is what feels like to belong somewhere. 


End file.
